Kingdom Hearts Reconnect
by Golden-Amber-Rain
Summary: Please realize this is my first i'm doing this so not too much crap. This is Riku with an OC, and i'm trying to keep the characters attitudes as true to the game as possible. ENJOY! I added Rinoa FYI *ON HOLD*
1. Chapter 1

" Hey, Amy?" Rinoa asked waving her hand in front of me, " are you there?"

" huh- wat? Oh sorry," I was supposed to be making potions but my thoughts got the better of me and I dozed off. Rinoa was my brother Squall's girlfriend, but that seems way to low key for their relationship, they have a special bond that can never be broken. Squall was Rinoa's knight for she was a sorceress and he was her protecter and insanley in love with her. I thank her for making a less moody depressed Squall. Rinoa had black hair with carmel highlights, and large brown eyes, like myself, I on the other hand have carmel brown curly hair like my brother and my eyes are much darker. she wore a blue sweater and black halter top outfit with black shorts. I wore a sleeveless white blouse and jean mini- shorts (at my age of 15 they were a little more teenish), courtesy of her shopping.

" You get more like him everyday," she said rolling her eyes.

" , i'll take that as a bad thing?" I laughed.

" Possibly," she giggled, her and squall were like ying and yang to complete opposites, yet completely perfect for each other. Squall was brooding, and quiet, and Rinoa was happy and outgoing, but they each level each other out perfectly. I sighed as I continued making potions. I jumped when Squall burst through the door.

"Gah!" I exclaimed, he grabbed my arm.

" We all have to leave. now. Radiant Garden is under attack." he said guiding me out the door as Rinoa followed.

" Oh, no!" Rinoa said taking up a position behind me and pulling out her blaster edge. though its amazing she has a weapon for someone so delicate and kind. Squall had his gunblade out of course.

" Why do I feel like i'm being escorted." i said pouting, trying to release Squalls grip. No answer from either of them. " Can you ju- ugh!" I exclaimed as a sharp pain slashed through my head, something had jumped at me from above and slashed me with its hand, or whatever it was i'm not sure. the thing was a dark black and small and hald plain yellow eyes, Squall let go of me and quickly dispatched it, Rinoa joined him as a whole hoard arrived. Something tugged at my legs and I was being dragged down by a dark black purple whole.

" Help!" I yelled, before my face went under i felt someone try to grab my hand but didnt make it.

" Oof!" I said I was dropped from the portal, " oww," I muttered as i sat up and rubbed the arm I fell on. " oh!" I realized i was being stared at by three people, a boy with Brown spiky hair laughing brown eyes he seemed to be wearing puffy knee shorts and a black shirt and a half jackey. The other boy was very tall had silver hair and cool collected eyes he wore a sleevless shirt and jacket, one black, one yellow, jeans and regular shoes compared to the other two. The girl had a mini pink dress with black straps, red hair and blue eyes. The boy with the spiky hair came up first and held his hand out.

" Hi, im Sora whats your name,?" He asked, I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. I brushed the sand from the actually very pretty island. it had palm tree's wooden houses and everything island like. but I could see a much larger one ahead.

" I'm Amy, nice to meetcha," i said smiling at all of them. The girl was the next one to approach me.

"I'm Kairi, what world did you come from?" She asked curiously.

" world- Oh! Radiant Garden," I replied.

" Really?" Sora asked, " I've been there loads of times how come I never saw you?"

" Probably because i was being trained for the keyblade which I know you all have," They looked at me dumbstruck, i giggled. " I've heard all about you guys, having been to a bunch of different worlds and hearing everyone go on about you guys. I feel like I already know you. I assume you must be Riku," I said turning to him.

" Yea," he said looking at me funny, i smiled and turned back to Sora.

" My brother raves about you," I said.

" Who's your- oh," he said staring at me, " If I had to guess your brother would be... Squall?"

" mm-hmm,"

" So your a Keyblade Wielder?" Riku asked.

" Master," I corrected, " Yes, I was trained by King Mickey who also told me about you. But in a sense i'm... different." Kairi gasped in shock, ahh a princess no wonder.

" Your the Queen of Heart! Your the one that can control hearts!" She exclaimed in awe.

"That's quite a bit of power," Riku said.

" Yes, it's sometimes hard to handle but I make it through." I sighed.

" Guessing by the fact that you came from Radiant Garden in a dark Portal, its going through a rough time?"

" Yes, I don't know how to get back, but I have another task I must do before I return to radiant garden according to King Mickey. He came to me in the darkness saying he has the garden under control and 'you must find the sad hearts and wake them from the grief'"

" Thats exactly what the letter he sent to me said!" Sora exclaimed.

" May I come along then?"

" Welcome to the team... your majesty,"

" very funny, and I do not want to be called that please."

" Alright then, no problem." he said laughing, " what does your keyblade look like?" I summoned it and it sparkled in the sunlight, my silver heart shaped keyblade, the heartshocker.

" Wow!" Kairi said, " Thats pretty!"

" Oh, thanks."

" Hey Kairi I think I left something in the cove, wanna come?"

" Sure lets go," she agreed, then she added to me, " You can stay with me if you'd like. Because i'm pretty sure you have nowhere to stay right?"

" That would be nice, thank you." I said a little hesitant on being left alone with Riku, but hey, maybe i'll get him to talk.

" Sure, bye!" she said as they left. The walk started out akward so i decide to start a conversation.

" That was really great what you did for sora, sacrificing your light to save him,"

" Yea, his fault he fell asleep though," he joked.

" You fought the Darkness inside you and won every single time it came to haunt you, you fought it back," I continued.

" I had help," he said modestly.

" True but it was mainly you, you fought it back, you protected Kairi while being possesed from the heartless, you did that yourself, your heart is not weak."

" How-?"

" Queen remember?" i smiled, " I know peoples feelings."

" Your wise beyond your age you know," he said with a half smile.

" One of my drawbacks," I sighed.

" No, I think it's a good thing," he said shrugging.

" Thanks," I laughed, " You don't act your age either."

" Probably from all i've been through,"

" Not for Sora..."

" Ya, that is true," He grinned, I laughed as we reached the dock. he jumped up on the dock then turned around and held his hand out, i took it and jumped up, but I stumbled and fell against him.

" Sorry!" I exclaimed pulling away, cheeks flaming.

" Hmm, I thought royalty was a little more graceful," He laughed.

" Ha. Ha," I rolled my eyes, " I was going to call you a gentleman but now I see that doesn't qualify," I teased. he held his hands up.

" Hey, I was pointing out what I thought."

" I was kidding," I laughed, " you are, its just a trait you don't find in most men or boys."

" You don't find calm in most fifteen year old girls either."

" True." Our conversation ended when Sora and Kairi came back, empty handed.

" Couldn't find it," Sora said, but I saw laughter in his eyes, how subtle.

" Lets go," Kairi said, and we left the little island.

We waited for a week to pass before we actually left so i could get to know them better. Kairi was really sweet and nice, i could tell she was super excited to be coming on this trip having never actually gone on any of the other ones. Sora was happy and nice, and funny and could keep spirits up whenever they were down. Riku was calm cool and collected, but still had a sense of humor and a nice person to be around, I noticed he was the one who kept Sora in check if he got astray and vice versa they were great friends to each other. Finally the day came to leave.

" Hey," a voice said behind me as I was sitting on the paupo tree gazing at the Ocean.

" Gah! Riku don't scare me like that!" I said nearly falling off the tree.

" Sorry," he chuckled, " Do you always sit here when you say you'll 'catch up later'?"

"Pretty much," I sighed, Riku came and leaned against the tree by me.

" Are you not happy here?" he asked a little sad sounding.

" Are you kidding? I love it here! Thats the problem, i don't know if I want to _go_ back."

"Really?" he asked sounding a little shocked.

" Really, but I have to go back, for my brother and my friends..."

" _I'd _like you to stay," then he added hastily, " Sora and Kairi as well."

" Thank you," I said getting down and facing him and he stood up.

" We should get going," he said, starting to walk away.

" Wait!" I said grabbing his hand, he turned towards looking at me curiously. I kissed him softly and then pulled away, he looked stunned. " I um- sorry got scared for tommorrow."

" Remind me to scare you more often," he said a little dazed, I grinned and grabbed his hand.

" Come on, big day tommorrow!"


	2. Chapter 2

Dear any reader I have left...

Yes, the dreaded Authors Note has come. I know I hate seeing these on stories I follow and i'm sure you do too. Unfortunately, I have a serious case of writers block... like real bad. I have this problem where school has become quite a little too dull and all imagination has been sucked out of me.I still write but it's essays, my english teacher has me thinking about logical stuff, I have to write factual news worthy stuff for journalism. I love it, but it's absolutely draining.

So, I am discontinuing each story in case it hasn't been made clear by my absence... For my gaming stories... the likely hood of me returning to them is nil... I just don't have the drive for these stories anymore, as well as physically making myself play the games (FFXIII-2... a killer). I'm not saying it's a never, but it's highly unlikely.

As for the vamp diaries, High possibility. I'm actually thinking of a new one, but I wont post until I have three chapters of it written, edited and ready to go.

I'm soooooooo sorry :(

Khtronfan.


End file.
